nyjedifandomcom-20200223-history
Macros Black
Biography Early life Being born on Lao-mon, Macros had two Shi'ido parents. Living in a society of shapeshifters is strange at best, but it was all he knew. Just like other Shi'ido, Macros had a strong level of telepathy and the ability to shapeshift, but he was also extremely Force-sensitive. At age 20, Macros started using the Force to enhance his shapeshifting abilities. Most Shi'ido his age could only do minor things such as change the color of their skin or imitate similar humanoid beings, but Macros found himself to be able to do much more. Fel Empire Macros was fascinated with the grand scheme of galactic economics, government, and the Force. He would frequently take the form of a human and leave Lao-mon, much to the dissatisfaction of his conservative parents. On one of his trips, he was noticed by an Imperial guard as being Force-sensitive when he saved a boy from drowning using telekinesis. The group of Imperial Knights took him to Roan Fel. The Emperor immediately saw the massive amount of potential in Macros, so he made him a Knight of the Empire. Macros saw it as an opportunity to study the Galactic Empire and the Force. He excelled in lightsaber combat, being able to shift his body in ways that none of the other Imperial Knights could. Since he never changed from his disguise, Fel believed Macros to be human. Macros saw plenty of action against the Sith Empire when Darth Krayt decided to turn on Roan Fel. During several skirmishes, Macros proved himself by slaying Krayt's Sith minions. Darth Nihl finally bested Macros in lightsaber combat by stabbing him through the back and throwing him over the edge of a cliff. Macros had shifted his body to avoid a mortal wound, but realized that he had learned all he could from the Imperial Knights. After recovering from his wounds, Macros changed his appearance and left to search for more knowledge. Studying the Force Macros started his studies by joining the Jedi Order. He took the form of a Bothan to hide his true identity. His level of skill and self control impressed the Jedi Council, so they Knighted him within days of him joining. He decided to not take an apprentice just yet, but spent most of his time working with other Knights to learn from each other. He quickly realized that the Jedi have improved their standards since Luke Skywalker had started the New Jedi Order, but most Jedi only had one main field of study: lightsaber combat, technical skill, or one aspect of the Force. They were usually amazing at what they could do, but had no clue about how vast the Force really was. Macros finally took an apprentice nearly ten years after joining the Order. Teaching what he had learned in the Order was rather easy. Just after his padawan was knighted, Macros was granted the rank of Master. He believed that he had learned everything he could from the Jedi, so he moved on once again. He then traveled the galaxy, studying with both the Aing-Tii monks and the Fallanassi, increasing his knowledge of the Force greatly. Over the years, he had mastered his shapeshifting abilities as well, being able to take almost any form. During his studies, he learned all he could about the Sith... but the information was from the view of those who were constantly struggling against the Sith. He had heard many stories about the dark side of the Force being stronger, but it was always much harder to control themselves. Macros decided to study Sith teachings on his own. He infiltrated a Sith academy on Korriban, taking only a few years to learn that the Sith truly were as everyone said. Most of the Sith wanted to unify the galaxy, but they wanted to do it through fear and would do anything to achieve that goal. Krayt's Sith Order was unlike those before it, but the same in many ways. Betrayal, hatred, hunger for power... they were all qualities that every Sith had. Macros took what he could learn and left the Sith as soon as he could. Settling Down For nearly a century, Macros lived on Naboo. He found the environment mostly peaceful and beautiful. Then he met a human woman named Ki-Lana Shul. She was slightly Force-sensitive, but only enough to enhance her senses and give her a slight precognition. It was her spirit that attracted Macros. She was not only a beautiful woman, but an amazing positive influence on those around her. Macros believed that the Force had touched her in a way that reflected on other people. She could inspire happiness and joy. Within a year, Macros married Ki-Lana. She was fascinated by Macros, since she knew of his true self. She was the first person Macros ever showed his true Shi'ido form to since he left Lao-mon. Ki-Lana became pregnant within a few years of their marriage. She gave birth to a half Shi'ido boy. They named him Bryce. Exile While raising Bryce, Macros started to feel depressed. He knew that because she was human, Ki-Lana would die long before him. All that could comfort him was the time he spent with her and Bryce. Ki-Lana was stricken ill by a virus he had never seen before. He was quite skilled as a healer, but he realized that the virus was caused by the dark side of the Force. He knew that the Sith had finally tracked him down and his family was in danger. They traveled to Corellia, where Macros continued to study the virus his wife had been infected with. It had started to make her powers fade. Macros could feel the Force fading in her. Bryce, not understanding what was happening between his mother and father, started getting more interested in other things. He cared about his parents, but the Force didn't interest him and neither did his Shi'ido abilities. All he did was maintain a human appearance to blend in with society. Macros felt bad for his son, but believed that he should have the right to choose his own path. Macros wanted his son to lead a happy life, but cared more about saving his wife. When Ki-Lana died, Bryce decided to leave. His mother's death was hard on him. Macros had a good enough understanding of the Force to know that Ki-Lana was one with the universe now... but Bryce had to escape the memories. After Bryce left, Macros had nothing left keeping him in Corellia. Macros decided to go into exile. Now, he stays on the edge of known space, waiting for the time when the galaxy would need him. Powers and abilities Macros's centuries of study in the Force gives him a mastery only few have ever had. His dedication to expanding his knowledge to multiple ideologies helped him to become more powerful than even Jedi Grandmasters like Yoda or Luke Skywalker. Studying with the Aing-Tii monks allowed him to flow-walk as well as even teleport short distances. Studying with the Fallanassi gave him the ability to immerse himself in the Force, becoming completely invisible to even skilled Force users. He has used this power several times to make opponents believe that he is dead. In addition to his Force studies, Macros had studied all seven Old Republic forms of lightsaber combat, utilizing a combination of each philosophy to fight. Since he values life, Macros usually never kills his opponents, but rather disarms or incapacitates them. Eventually, he stopped using a lightsaber. He has fashioned a staff that has been imbued with Force energy, making it impervious to lightsaber attacks. He has also achieved mastery over his shapeshifting abilities, being able to take the form of almost every species known to the galaxy. He can form clothes over his body as well as store multiple items inside of himself. Category: Male Category: Jedi